The Five Morons
by mariXwic32
Summary: Oh dear... Five friends, Marinette, Jolene, Monique, Leandre and Jeanette get sucked into the Narutoverse after Marinette threw the remote at the TV! What the hell do you think can happen when they meet not only Naruto characters, but One Piece and Toriko who just happened to be sent there too! Rated M for loads of reasons. YAOI WARNING! And yuri maybe...


**A/N: just a little something I wanted to write!**

**Don't kill me, don't rape me(although I'd like raping you...), just enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any story that comes forth in this fanfiction and am not responsible for the tomatosauce on the floor in the kitchen.**

**Note: that was the dog!**

**...**

I have to be a BEATCH and say that when me and my four idiot friends were sent to the Narutoverse, with One Piece and Toriko thrown in, we caused one hell lotta shit. And guess what?

WE'RE STILL TRYING TO GET BACK HOME!

...

How this happened...

**Chapter 1:** Too much TV causes shit.

...

**Marinette.**

"Hey, Mar-Mar-San!"

"What, bozu?" I turned around and stared at Jolene, bouncing around like a pigeon on steroids.

"Naruto's on in five minutes!" She yelled.

My eye twitched. "I think you've told me that for the last thirty fucking minutes..." I grumbled.

"Don't be mean to Jojo." Monique said, plopping her ass down on the couch.

"I'm not, she's just annoying..." _**And getting on my nerves so bad that I just wanna-**_ "Hey!" Jeanette plopped down on my foot.

"Keep your foot outta my ass!"

"Keep your ass off my foot!"

"Shhh! You guys are loud!" Leandre hissed, glaring at us.

Monique decided that it was a very good idea for us to have a sleepover at 'my' house. We ordered pizza yesterday and watched TV for the whole day.

_~P~A~U~S~E~*~T~H~E~*~S~T~O~R~Y~_

**Description for characters!**

**Marinette (**_**Mar-Mar-san**_**):** dark brown hair (almost black) that hangs just past shoulders with dark brown eyes. Tallest of the lot and thin. Bitchy, always has a perverted comment, and a the most perverted mind of the lot, never calm and curses the most. Always wears pants without a belt, so it hangs really low, with lots of pockets and a baggy shirt and sneakers. Mostly seen with a cigarette in her hand. Age: 17.

**Jolene (**_**Jojo-bozu**_**):** dark brown hair (same as Marinette) and brown eyes. A whole head and a half shorter than Marinette. Acts like a total loon most of the time. Curses a little and also has a perverted mind. Panics when something touches her randomly. Always reading fanfiction. Wears anything she gets her hands on. Mostly seen with a pie being eaten to death. Age: 17.

**Monique (**_**Momo-chan**_**):** blonde hair (same as Marinette) and blue eyes. Same as Jolene with the height. Loves cats but is allergic to them. Non-stop talker, can go on for hours on end without pausing to take a break. Panics when something is wrong. Doesn't curse if she can help it. Wears jeans and any random shirt with pumps. Mostly seen with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Age: 17.

**Jeanette (**_**Jeani-kun [1]**_**):** black hair, waist length and blue eyes. Shorter than Monique and Jolene. Constanly seen with a phone in hand, reading fanfiction. _[1]_ Acts like a boy the whole time. Curses as much as Jolene. Dresses the same as Monique. Mostly seen spacing out for no reason. Age: 17.

**Leandre (**_**Lizzy-chan**_**):** black hair (same as Jeanette), dark brown eyes. Shorter than Jeanette, the shortest of the lot. The calm one of the lot. Curses very little. Dresses in anything she finds in her cupboard. Mostly seen on her phone. Age: 17.

...

Now that we have a description of our characters, we can carry on peacefully... Or not...

_~C~O~N~T~I~N~U~E~*~T~H~E~*~S~T~O~R~Y~_

"Get off my fucking lap!"

"Momo pushed me!"

"You want me to fucking rape you?!"

"Gyeack!"

I sat and glared at Jeanette, who by chance was bumped by Monique while standing up and got knocked 'accedentally' onto my lap. Jolene giggled.

"You wanna be raped too?" I questioned, making that 'you're gonna get raped' face. Jolene squeaked and dove for cover. I turned back to the TV.

All of the sudden, the TV didn't look too good. The picture went pink, then green, then blue. Then the screen went black. "Uh...?" Monique stared at the TV.

And then suddenly the TV started making funny noised. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, throwing the remote at the screen. The noise stopped and then the lights went off. "Oh great, JUST FUCKING GREAT!"

"Shhh!" Everyone else said in unison.

And then, as if the floor just magically dissapeared, we fell. Jolene latched on to my back, screaming. Everything went black.

My head hurt, I was fucking cold and someone was squashing their head into my boobs. I peeked my eyes open and saw something out of the ordinary...

A cold wooden floor was what I was laying on, the room, I noticed, was filthy and when I looked down, I saw Jolene, fast asleep, squashing her face into my boobs! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

Jolene jumped. I sat up, looking around. Everyone woke up. Momo clutched her head. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I recognised that fucking voice. I turned around and glared at none other than...

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**You'll have to wait for chapter 2 to find out who the hell that is!**

**LOL! Anyway, review and tell me what a perverted bitch I am!**

**Preview for chapter 2:**

Monique.

Marinette just glared at him while Jolene quealed and fainted.


End file.
